El ogro y la doncella
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Soñó aquella noche con el cuento que Kaien siempre le contaba... ella una doncella siega, perdida en los bosques... aquel que la asechaba no era malo, pero explíquenle eso a Zero


El ogro y la doncella

Cansada luego un su patrullaje nocturno Yuuki se dirigía a su dormitorio para descansar al menos unas horas.

-Kaname-sama-dijo en un suspiro,"por que Zero dice que el es malo" pensaba ya dentro de su cama, "el simple echo de que sea un vampiro lo condiciona para el, eso es injusto, encima le dijo ogro, que desubicado de su parte, mañana deberé disculparme en su nombre con el, por que si espero a que Zero lo haga"… los pensamientos comenzaban a mezclarse con sus sueños, el episodio le traía a la memoria cierto relato que Kaien le había contado cuando era niña…

Notó que ya no podría dormir aquella noche y decidió salir de su cama a dar una vuelta por la aldea, sus padres le habían puesto una venda en los ojos para que los demás no notasen su ceguera, y la obligaban a llevarla a todos lados, era de noche, y sentía cansancio, pero sabia que aunque volviese a su casa e intentara dormirse no podría, camino mas allá de los limites que sus padres le habían impuesto, total, la quietud del ambiente le revelaba que se hallaba muy entrada la noche, camino durante un largo rato, suponía por aquel entonces que se encontraba cerca del limite que separaba el pueblo con un bosque profundo, decidió dar unos pasos en el, camino, camino, hasta tocar de pronto una pared, la cual parecía pertenecer a una casa.

-¿Qué buscas en mi casa a estas horas?-pregunto una voz desde el interior.

-Estoy perdida-respondió-ayúdeme por favor señor.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la venda de tus ojos para ver un poco mejor?

-Por mas que lo hiciera nada cambiaria, no puedo ver aunque mis ojos estén descubiertos-dijo y se quito la venda, sintió una calida mano que acariciaba su rostro.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuuki-respondió-¿y usted?-el dudo en responder unos momentos.

-Kaname, soy un ogro- respondió simplemente, ella se quedo toda la noche en su casa, con la promesa que el la ayudaría a regresar a la mañana siguiente, pero que aun estaba muy oscuro y era peligroso salir.

Esa noche, fue la primera que el estuvo acompañado, aprendió cosas sobre la aldea y su gente, ese era un lugar al que el nunca se había animado a ir por temor, sin embargo no fue capas de revelarle a ella la verdad.

-Regresare mañana- prometió ella al dejarla en el limite de la aldea y el bosque.

-No podrás encontrar el camino- dijo el.

-Si podré, por que tú me guiaras- y dando media vuelta se marcho hacia la aldea.

A la noche siguiente, tal cual se lo había prometido, Yuuki esperaba su llamado en aquel limite, de pronto escucho una voz que decía "aquí estoy", y camino hacia ella.

Al día siguiente, y al siguiente también ella fue a visitarlo, sin embargo una noche dejo de hacerlo, intrigado por su ausencia, el fue a buscarla a la aldea. Se asomo en cada una de sus ventanas, hasta encontrarla en una casa, estaba llorando.

-Oye-llamo-¿Por qué ya no has venido a visitarme?-

Ella abrió muy poco la ventana y le dijo-Zero me ha dicho, que su figura no es humana- de sus ojos ciegos caían lagrimas- que su figura es aterradora, ¡aterradora!-cerro la ventana repentinamente.

El ogro regreso triste a su casa, pensando que aquella amistad acabaría allí, sin embargo, una visita lo sorprendió a la noche siguiente, salio con una sonrisa a la puerta diciendo "Yuuki, has venido a verme", a lo que la voz de un joven hombre de cabellos blancos cortos, con el rostro lleno de terror y susto le contesto, "tu eres el ogro que secuestraba a Yuuki, nunca vuelvas a acercarte a ella y yo volveré para asesinarte" dijo mostrando su arma.

La noche siguiente, fue por ultima ves a visitarla.

-Yuuki, no quiero que me temas-le dijo.

-Kaname, yo no te temo, lloraba por que esa noche no me dejaban salir.

-Ya no volveré a verte, lo he jurado- dijo y se aparto de su ventana, la dejo llorando y pidiéndole que no se fuera, pero sabia que debía irse por su bien, si no los aldeanos podrían tomar medidas con ella, por traer al ogro a la aldea.

Sin embargo ella cada noche iba al límite del bosque con la aldea, esperando que la voz de Kaname la llamara.

Paso tantas noches, que estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando detrás de ella, entre los árboles escucho.

-¿Puedes oírme Yuuki?


End file.
